The Invisible
by 6th Yoshi
Summary: How do you solve a murder, when the victim is you? More info inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Invisible", or the anime/manga series "Bleach".

Author's Note: Ok, so, as you would already know, I have taken the movie "The Invisible" and the anime/manga series "Bleach", and have mixed them together to create this fanfic. So, just to let everyone know, I kinda changed the story line a little to make it fit more and to make it a little more interesting. I did the whole storyline by memory, so I'm sorry if I forgot any important parts. Also, I changed a little bit of the clothes that the main characters wear. Remember, this is a yuri fanfic. Be warned, if you do not like girl on girl action, take your leave now! Because I will not tolerate flaming!  
... Alright, so, on-ward towards the story!!

* * *

Chapter 1

_A lone figure walked down the stairs of the loud and booming house. The teenage girl was at a party. A party that was supposedly celebrating the big day that was ahead of a certain someone. She walked into the hallway, and passed a mirror that happened to be hanging on the wall. She stopped, looking at the person in her reflection. "Hey there... Your big day is coming up, right?" She whispered, watching the girl in the mirror move her lips to the words that she spoke. She remembered, she was at HER own party, celebrating HER big day that was ahead. _

_"Graduation." She said. _

_That's what was coming up. It was graduation day soon, and her mom was throwing her a party. The day when she finally passes high school was coming head on... Oh joy. The girl shook her head, sighing. She continued her way down the hallway of her own household, wondering into a little storage room. She sat on the little stool that stood next to a desk that had a few tool items upon it. She glanced around the room, a dull expression plastered on her face. She sighed once more, then grabbed the double-barreled shotgun that lay next to her feet. Loaded up, she placed the life taking device under her chin, hand on the trigger._

_Bang_

* * *

Her eyes flew wide open, a thin layer of cold sweat on her face. Her vision slowly refocused, and her white painted ceiling started to come clearly in view. A relieved sigh escaped her lips. Tatsuki slowly sat up on her bed side, using one of her free hands to clutch her throbbing head. She let out a frustrated growl, then stood up to walk out of her door. 

----------

Tatsuki stumbled down the stairs, making her way to the dining table to receive her breakfast. She sat down, a plate with two eggs and a bacon strip smiley staring at her. She stared back in deep thought, a certain trip that was on her mind for a while. Her mom was sitting next to her, already almost done with her breakfast. A newspaper was in her left hand, a fork in the other. Tatsuki looked at her, debating on weather to pop the question or not. "So Mom..." Her mother looked at her, her eyes quickly glancing at Tatsuki's baggy green shirt that had the words "Sarcasm; my anti-drug" imprinted on the front. I guess it was one of those "now or never" situation.

Her mother looked at her, a questioning look on her face. Tatsuki's throat dried up, and she struggled to pull the words that she needed out. "Have you decided?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Decided on what?" Her mother questioned.

Tatsuki got frustrated on the fact that she had forgotten to think about it... again. She continued, "Y'know... The whole London trip thing that's for my boxing tournament?"

Her mother rolled her eyes back to where she left off on the article she was reading in the newspaper. Tatsuki watched her quietly, waiting and hoping for some kind of positive response. Without moving her eyes, her mom stated. "You don't need to go to that stupid trip. It's a waste of time. Just stay here. Why don't you tell you're coach to tell your opponents to come here?"

A negative response. Tatsuki saw that coming. Fighting back was hopeless, knowing how stubborn her mom can really get. Luckily though, she was prepared for anything her mother would say. Tatsuki glanced back at her plate. Her hands wondered around the food, then she took her leave back upstairs to get ready for school. Tatsuki's mother glanced over to her plate. She noticed that the bacon strip was flipped upside down.

----------

Tatsuki walked out of the shower, rubbing her hair with the towel. She made her way into her room, and locked the door on her way in. She walked over to her closet and started to rummage through her clothes. She grabbed a pair of white sleeves and threw it on her bed. She walked back to the article of clothing with a black baggy shirt and pants in hand. She slipped on the white sleeves, placing the black shirt right over it. It took less than a minute to put on her pants, and all she had to do was to slip into her slip on sneakers. She hustled downstairs, and made her way out the front door, hands in pocket.

----------

She walked along the long cement trail on her campus that led to the front doors of her school. On her way in, she ran into one of her only friends.

"Hey, what's up! Are you gonna go to the big party that Renji is throwing?" Hanataro asked as he accidentally tripped over his foot on his way to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki smirked. "Meh, probably not. I got some planning that I have to take care of." She glanced at Hanataro's clothes, seeing as how a brown jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans is a big new look for him.

Hanataro frowned. "You aren't serious, are you?" Tatsuki looked at him with a straight face. Hanataro slapped his forehead and disbelievement. "You are serious! Jeez Tatsuki, what can be more important than the most awesomest party of the century?! I mean, c'mon, Rukia is going! Don't you want to go for her?"

Tatsuki glared at him with irritation burning in her eyes. "Don't you dare use my girlfriend against me."

Hanataro took a few steps back. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy. You don't have to bite my head off." he said sarcastically has he pulled his hands up defensively.

Tatsuki chuckled, and kept on walking with the klutz tagging along next to her. "Keh, your fault. All I said was don't bring her into this. You're the sensitive one here."

Hanataro rolled his eyes as he pulled his arms behind his head. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I swear, one day you're gonna kill me!" Tatsuki chuckled again, when the bell suddenly rung. Hanataro sighed... Then his eyes went wide. He looked over at Tatsuki. "Tatsuki, where's my science homework?"

Tatsuki looked at him, trying to comprehend what he was talking about. Then realization hit her. "Oh, yeah, that. C'mon, follow me." She walked over to her locker, Hanataro right behind. She twisted in her combination, and the lock dropped down. She swung the door open, and grabbed a piece of paper that lay on the top shelf. She handed it to Hanataro. "Here, I had it done for a while now."

Hanataro grabbed it and started looking it over. "Wow, you even got the extra credit questions. I could barely understand one word that they were asking." He dug through his left pocket, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Then he pulled something out, and kept the hand in the air for a high five. Tatsuki brought her hand low, and their hands slapped in contact. Hanataro let go and started to head towards his classroom. "See you later Tatsuki. Remember, think about the party!" And with that, he disappeared into the crowd of students.

Tatsuki looked down at her hand that she used to high five Hanataro. In it, she saw about $150. She smirked. "It pays of being smart." she said as she slipped the money into her back pocket. She closed and locked up her locker, then headed towards her first period.

On her way there, another teenage girl walked by her. The girl leaned up and kissed Tatsuki on the cheek, then grasped her arm. "Found you." she stated as she smiled.

Tatsuki smiled back. "Hey Rukia. What's up?"

"Nothing really... So, you gonna go to Renji's party?" Rukia questioned.

Tatsuki was quiet for a bit, then replied. "I can't, I'm gonna be busy." she chuckled out.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at her. "Busy? Come on, school's almost out."

Tatsuki just rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it's more important that some little party." They reached Rukia's first period class. Tatsuki looked up at the sign that hung at the top of the door, which happened to read "Social Studies". Rukia moved in between Tatsuki and the entrance. Tatsuki looked back down into Rukia's eyes. "Tell you what, I'll try make it, ok?" She then leaned down to give her girl a quick yet loving kiss. She then turned around and made her way to her class before the bell rang. Rukia just smiled, then turned aronud to find her seat in the large room.

-----Later-----

" ...We have this sacred bond of true love,  
Like the red that sticks itself to a rose,  
The love that we share is endless,  
And I love that the whole world knows."

The classroom was filled with a small amount of applause as Uryu finished his poem. He quietly made his way back to his seat as the teacher stepped to the front of the room. "That was very good, Uryu." The teacher scanned the room to select the next speaker. Tatsuki's attention was focused on the little black book that lay before her. She was finishing up one of her latest poems that she made on her free time. The teacher adjusted her glasses, then spoke. "Tatsuki." Tatsuki's head shot up to the sound of her name. "Why don't you come up here and read your poem next?"

Tatsuki, without moving her head, scanned around the room, looking at all the kids that happen to be staring at her. She looked back at her poetry book. "It needs some work.."

"It always needs work, just get use to it." The teacher rolled her eyes as she stepped towards the back of the classroom. Tatsuki bit her lip, and slowly stood up. She made her way to the front, then turned around to face the class, sitting on the teacher's desk. She flipped to a page in her book, and started reading off..

"... Day burns down the night  
Burns the edge of my soul  
In the night I break into  
Sparks of suns  
And become fires end  
The dust of bones...

In the night I see  
The real concealed  
In the days bright LIE.  
Eyes stitched shut  
White teeth smile

Sleep Walks  
And Talks  
And Feet  
Mark ti--"

The lunch bell rung, interrupting Tatsuki's finishing lines. All the students grabbed their bags, and made their way towards the door, pushing and shoving. Practically half of the kids didn't even bother to push in their chairs. Tatsuki just watched them exit the room one by one. She closed the little book, and slipped it back into her pocket. She grabbed her bag, and made her way to the cafeteria.

----------

Hanataro rubbed his head as he made his way to the bathroom. "Ah jeez, today actually has something good to eat, and nature calls. Now I'm gonna be stuck in the back of the line again..." He barely pushed the bathroom door open, and two people grab him by the arms and shove him in. Hanataro gasped at the sudden event, and soon found himself cornered and backed up against the wall. The two aggressive guys happened to be Keigo dressed up in a dark blue turtle neck sweater with dark green pants, and Mizuiro wearing a green camo hoodie and black cargo shorts. Hanataro started sweating, and soon Keigo's fist came in contact with his face. Hanataro's head banged against the wall, and blood started to flow from his mouth. Hanataro clutched his head, and he glanced around the room, seeing everything spin. His eyes soon feel upon a third figure enter through the door, making their way towards his direction. Keigo and Mizuiro stood to the side, letting the smaller person through. Hanataro's vision started to refocus, and soon was able to make out who this strange person was. His eyes flew wide, and his lips started to quiver as he started into the figure's gray eyes. "Oh no..." he whispered to himself.  
The teenage girl that stood before Hanataro wore a black beenie, all her hair hiding under it. She was wearing a black turtle neck, and a small dark gray jacket rested on top. Black tight jeans covered her legs, and her feet rested within a pair of combat boots. The girl had her hands in her jackets, and Hanataro could see that she was hiding something in there.

The girl looked at Hanataro, frustration in her eyes. She yanked his backpack from his grasp, and threw it onto the sink counter on their side. A couple of items flew out, all of them bought from her. She looked at a certain item that lay on the counter. A cell phone. She then looked back at Hanataro. "You haven't paid for any of these yet..." she stated.

Hanataro began to stutter. "Um.. uh..." He couldn't make out his sentence, let alone a few complete words. He knew what was gonna come to him. He knew, and he knew it was gonna be real bad.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Hold him." she ordered. Keigo and Mizuiro quickly pinned Hanataro's hands on the counter.

He tried his hardest to push them off, though his struggling was all in vein. "No, please, stop! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!! I'll pay, I'll pay!!!!"

Orihime pulled her hands out of her jacket, a pocket knife in her right hand. She flipped out a knife, and walked over to Hanataro. Hanataro's eyes grew wide in fear as she brought the blade close to his fingers. "Hold still, or else I'll be cutting more than just your little finger." Hanataro was just filled with complete fear. He slammed his eyes shut as he felt the cool metal slither between the small gap under his nail. Orihime slowly scraped the blade onto his flesh, and a small trail of blood started to flow from his finger. She pulled the knife back, placing her hands back in her pockets, concealing the small and handy tool. She began to walk out, Keigo and Mizuiro letting go of Hanataro and following suit. As she was exiting the bathroom, she called out to Hanataro quietly. "Get over it, it's just a small scratch." With that, she was gone.

Hanataro was on his knees, gripping his hand in pain. He bit his lip, trying to build up the courage to go back to the cafeteria.

----------

Tatsuki looked around for Hanataro, noticing that he didn't immediately come by. She shrugged her shoulders, and just looked for an empty table for herself. Sooner than expected, she found one, and took a seat, placing her plate on the table and throwing her black messenger bag to the side. She began to take a bite of her sandwich, when Hanataro hastily came through the door. He took his seat across from Tatsuki, and all he did was stare down at the table. Tatsuki stared at him while continuing to eat. Her eyes wondered to his hand, and she noticed the band aid wrapped around his thumb. She raised and eyebrow, lowering her food. Hanataro looked back up to Tatsuki when he heard her clear her throat. Once looking up, he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to the table that resided right behind Tatsuki. There sat Orihime and her two henchmen. He saw Orihime sitting at an angle where she could see him perfectly. She glanced over to a staring Hanataro, sending a chill to run down his spine. He looked back down, and this confused Tatsuki. She turned around to see Orihime looking back at Keigo, talking. Tatsuki looked back at Hanataro. "You want me to talk to her for you?"

Hanataro shot his head up and looked at Tatsuki with wide eyes. "What? No! Don't do that!"

Tatsuki smirked. "Why not? Look what she did to you."

Hanataro glanced down at his thumb, bitting his lip. "Well, yeah, but..."

She questioned, "What is it for this time?"

He sighed, and pulled out the cell phone that was pass due. Tatsuki then stood up, and turned to walk towards Orihime's direction. Hanataro stood up, and tried to call out to her. "No, come on man, don't do this." No response. Hanataro was in deep shit.

----------

Orihime was in a conversation with Keigo, when she glanced at Tatsuki who was approaching them. Orihime slowly stopped in the middle of her sentence, hey eyes not leaving Tatsuki.

"Hey, what? What were you gonna say?" Keigo asked. Then Tatsuki walked to the edge of their table, standing between him and Orihime. The three of them became quiet, and just silently watched her.

Tatsuki looked from Keigo, to Mizuiro, then finally to Orihime. "Alright," she started. "How much is it gonna cost you?" She pulled out a whole roll of bills. She began to place 20 dollar bills on the table one by one. "Just tell me how much. I'm sure I can afford it."

Orihime just looked to the side. "Disappear, asshole."

Tatsuki looked at her, then gathered back up her money. She put it back in her pocket, and leaned over to Orihime's ear. Her breath pressed on her cheek made Orihime turn a very faint red. Tatsuki smirked, and then said. "You are so broken..." With that, she turned around to make her way back to her table, shrugging at Hanataro. Just then she stumbled forward as she felt a great sudden weight fall on her back. Orihime, out of sheer fury, pounced on Tatsuki's back and began to attack. Everyone in the cafeteria looked over to the loud ruckus. Some kids started chanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Orihime clutched onto Tatsuki's back, and forced her to fall backward. Tatsuki flipped around so that Orihime would fall onto her just in time. Just then a couple of teachers rushed in and broke up the right. Some pulled Orihime off of Tatsuki, and the other half grabbed Tatsuki and held her down. The principle walked in, and shouted at the two. "What in Hell's name do you two think you're doing?! Meet me in my office right now!" He then signaled the other teachers. The staff workers started to follow the principle, forcing Tatsuki and Orihime to follow them as well, since they were holding their arms behind their backs.

Tatsuki glanced over to Orihime, who happened to be staring back at her. She smirked, and all Orihime did as a response was roll her eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: See? I told you I kind of twisted the story around. But you can still see "The Invisible" story line though 


End file.
